Question: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)^{6}$
$= \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{4}\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{8}\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{16}\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{32}\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{64}$